


A Wedding/婚礼

by elfarcher



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Wedding 00Mallory
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfarcher/pseuds/elfarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>相爱多时，他们走到最后一步。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding/婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译，原文见https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128489 作者cantwalkintheshadows 非常甜的一篇文，enjoy!  
> A big thank you to @cantwalkintheshadows for writing this amazing and incredibly sweet James Bond/Gareth Mallory fiction and let me translate it. :) The original story could be read at https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128489.

A Wedding/婚礼

BY cantwalkintheshadows  
第一章

他们为这一天等了很多年。Gareth挺过了所有困难，一次，两次，三次，几乎每天如此。最终James直接把这个比他年长的男人拖回他们的卧室，这样就可以彼此相拥而眠，提醒他们为何要经历这么多困难。那是他们在一天办公室后所需要的，一场需要保持安静的战斗。事实上，只有两个人知道：Q和Eve。也就是，直到他们给所有人送出请柬。Gareth在寄出请柬前对于可能出错的地方——污浊，墨水点，撕口，少或多一个字母，每份都检查了两遍。

他也查看了漂亮的照片，那些James和他在一起拍的。那是漫长的一天，他们希望闲下来休息但Gareth坚持(拍照)。他们试了不同的礼服，最后一同选择了适合的黑色，这同Gareth日常的海军蓝形成对比而James本想选灰色。他们在Aston，驱车去见他们的摄像师，也就是Eve。她主动提议，他们接受了，在Gareth略微迟疑一下后。James关于他们的嘲弄并非毫无缘由：Gareth觉得Eve对他有意思。并不是奉承，他偶尔能看到她的欲望，因此他决定让Eve成为知情的一员。她指导他们，毫不缺乏礼貌，在日落之时站在某些石头上，背后一片红色的美丽天空。他们没有太充裕的时间拍摄，所以这一对拍了简单的几张，手拉手身体间隔半米。严肃的一张接着蠢萌的一张，他们真正分享着这一刻，彼此互相拉着手，看着对方露出真诚的笑。这一张照片放在Gareth的桌子上，小心放置这样就没人会看得到。有一阵子他需要这么做，直到他公布(关系)。他每一天过得更加明朗，只肖看一眼James。Eve刚好拍到这一点。

第二张，然而，是他的最爱。太阳即将落山成为血红，几朵火烧云抵抗着黑夜。Gareth和James以为Eve离开去为摄像机换电池，他们彼此又离近了一点，Gareth的手臂在James的夹克衫里，把他搂近，他们的脸也离得更近，James的手腕也环绕住Gareth。他本以为自己会说觉得有点冷，但那算不上什么。那些都结束了。法律上获准，其他细节也不再纷扰他们。他们在讨论什么，或许是接待台的颜色，如果需要的话选谁做伴郎，或者应该选女性。当他们收声，Gareth的唇蹭过James的，没有任何意图，仅是确认对方确实在那，这一切都是真的。James把手放在Gareth脸颊，稳住他亲吻他，轻轻却执着。他们听到一小声咔嚓，看过去是微笑的Eve。

“别让我打扰你们，”她半是嘲弄，但实际上，并不真的如此。她只是觉得他们很可爱，他们注定拥有彼此……或许吧。说实话，她不知道他们的结合会怎样，但她衷心希望他们能幸福。他们看向Eve，手微微离开对方，接着对她笑，嘴角上扬。Gareth愉快的笑着而James笑里带着一点指责。他知道她出于好意，但是忍不住假笑。Gareth看到她按下快门，又一张照片。太阳落下更多感觉有些冷。James把手臂环绕住他的爱人，温暖他。

“我觉得这张可以做邀请照，”Gareth说，静静的，这样Eve就听不到了。他还是希望把这当成一个秘密。James露齿笑，同意了。

于是他们这样做了。Gareth的担忧都没发生，请柬很好，他和James的晚礼服均已预定，没有污点，美丽的雪白色，黑色领结。当James换衣服的时候他的眼睛在闪亮发光，漂亮的冰蓝色眼里透出温暖、爱、崇敬，对于年长者，他的一切。牧师是Gareth的熟识，也是Gareth认为自己是同性恋后第一个诉说的人。而这个女人依旧接受他，即便如此，无论他所爱之人。她告诉他只要他爱，上帝不在乎如果对方是男人，如果对方是男人，只要他爱，全心全意，去爱他的伴侣和上帝。这简单的话给了他足够的力量去服役，去对抗在学校遭到的嘲笑，当一些人找到证据。而现在他站在这里，回到起点，与相爱之人结婚。James和他分享此刻，一切都很完美。当他们站在那Gareth看入他的眼睛，他觉得激动不已，这一晚他们就合法的在一起了，再没什么会阻挡在他们之间。

她说现在是誓言的时候了。Gareth没有取出卡片，没有看旁边，没有做任何动作而是看着James的眼睛，然后更紧的握住他的手。

“当我第一次看见你，多年前，在那房间，坐在M——我的前任前，我看到一个高傲的男人看上去是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”有几个人笑了，觉得他会继续幽默下去。“但是，现在我看的完全不同。我看到一个男人，在一次又一次抛给难题后挣扎，一个把高傲当做盾牌的男人，这样他就不会受伤，不会真正被伤害。我看到一个为我置身于不顾的人，爱我。我看到一个男人，一个我知道可以无顾虑去爱的人。我看到一个人可以白头偕老，我知道他会照顾我，如果需要，会为我冒生命危险。我看到一个男人，在他冰冷的双目下有一颗脆弱易碎的心需要另一个人，而另一个人会帮助拖住就好像它需要被拖住。我能做到这个。我可以提供任何时间的帮助，我无法永远明白，但我理解，我会一如既往的给你所求。这几乎太过简单，去保证你的爱，这种我们永远会在一起的感觉”……他停顿以清理嗓子。他看向James，眼中有泪，声音有一点沙哑。“我看到一个男人可以把我的心放在掌心，就好像那是他自己的。一个可以嘲弄我或者拖住我，能够选择爱我胜过恨我，并且通过行动来表达感情。我看到一个我爱的人，以我真诚之心，一个我无法想象我生命中缺少的人。无需更多……我希望自己知道如何表达对于你的爱，但爱不是一个接近的足够强大的词以表示我的感情。我感受到真实，接受，理解，希望，可能……”一丝笑容浮现，转瞬即逝。“一直没想好怎么结束，”他半开玩笑。“我看到一个有吸引力的人在我生命中拖住我帮助我，或者一个混蛋可以在这里直接毁掉我，现在，直接走出那些门，或者说出那至关重要的两个词，只三个字母，就会让我们结合。”他看进James的双眼，说出最后的一句。“是的，我会永远爱你，James Bond.”

【THE END】


End file.
